A New App Called Death
'A New App Called Death' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 70. Originally aired April 2, 2012. Title reference: Smartphone mobile applications (known as "apps" for short). -- This is the Original Episode -- Electro-Cutie Way to Die #'349' On December 21, 2005, in Madison, WI. A female intern gets drunk at an office Christmas party and does strip teases for her male co-workers, much to the disgust of her female coworkers. In a plan to land a full-time position, she decides to photocopy her rear end for the boss. Once she sits on the glass of the copy machine, the glass breaks and she is fatally electrocuted from the exposed wires, which cause ventricular fibrillation and stop her heart. Alt names - X-Mess Carol WW1 And Done Way to Die #'184' On June 2, 1916, at the Western Front. A German deserter during World War I prowls through battlefields to steal valuables from dead soldiers. When he gets to the body of a British soldier, he pushes it aside and finds a Jam Tin Grenade, which explodes in his hands and decapitates him. Alt names - D'oh Boy F.U.V'd Way to Die #'248' On April 20, 2007, in Santa Cruz, CA. A steroid-abusing, SUV-driving doctor enjoys harassing bicycle riders on the road. With his wife in the passenger seat yelling at him, he gets distracted, loses control of the vehicle, and rear-ends a flatbed truck carrying several rods of rebars. The rods go through the windshield and impale the doctor's skull. Alt names - FUV Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Bicycle Berserker" Pulled Pork Way to Die #'351' On October 26, 2010, in Shepherdsville, KY. A crooked farmer breaks into his neighbor's pigpen and masturbates the neighbor's pig in the hopes of selling its sperm on the black market. When he hears the neighbor wake up from the squeals of the pig, the farmer runs, but he trips on the bucket and knocks himself unconscious on a metal fence. While unconscious, the pig bites into the farmer's stomach. The farmer wakes up as the pig continues eating him. Alt names - Pigging Out Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Razorback's Revenge" The Day The Magic Died Way to Die #'336' On June 16, 2007, in W. Springfield, MA. Two drug addicts rob an elderly former-magician-turned-magic store owner for drugs. The two tie up the old magician, find a vial of cocaine, and begin to snort it. What the two didn't realize is that what they thought was cocaine is actually G4, also known as slush powder, which is used in magic tricks to make water disappear. The powder absorbs water in their noses and expands in their tracheas, suffocating them. Alt names - Death Spell American Died'Ol Way to Die #'897' On October 7, 2010, in Montclair, New Jersey, a brash African American woman named Chantal cuts in line during an talent search for the next big pop music star. A freak windstorm blows her umbrella out of her hands and sends it crashing down, wedging into her spinal cord and causing her death from neurogenic shock. Alt names - Pariah Carey Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Terrified Talent" Mastur-Bitten Way to Die #'250' On March 15, 2009, in Lamy, NM. A scam artist posing as a state health inspector targets a sleazy motel. Using his own semen from a furious masturbation session, the scam artist is able to extort some money as well as blackmail the motel owner into staying the night at the hotel for free by revealing the semen stains with an ultraviolet light. While sleeping on the bed he soiled, some Arizona Bark Scorpions crawl on the man's bed and sting him to death. Alt names - Black Light Scorpions Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Scary Scorpions" Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 18:43, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 6 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing